Mario:The Lost Quest
by Bk1997
Summary: This is the story of super Mario and his quest which was once lost in time and is now revealed on your computer system...
1. The Man In The Shadow

The day arrived at last. It was the star festival, the greatest day in all the mushroom kingdom! Roselina and peach presented a number of performance's using star sprites and everything was well. Then, a package was delivered on the stage saying "Happy Star Day! From ?%^!" It was unknown who it was from, Rosalina opened the present as a huge black star sprite came out, the black star sprite trapped Rosalina inside off it and flew away.

Mario ran after the star. As Mario chased the black star sprite holding Rosalina hostage he saw a shadow, it was a man, with a hat and overalls.. He grabbed roselina and ran with her, he was surprisingly good at jumping!

"Get Back Here!" Mario shouted,

"**NO MARIO!**" The shadowed man said

how did he know Mario's name? The hooded man ran towards peaches castle with a evil grin...

"Wanna see a show?" asked the shadowed man  
"because I'm about to destroy peach's castle!" shouted the shadowed man

**-END OF CHAPTER 1!**


	2. A Royal Devestation

The shadowed man ran towards peaches castle, Mario legged it to stop him! The shadowed man jumped through the secret door (how did the shadowed man know where it is...?) Mario followed but soon found out it was a trap, he ended up in a cage in the Royal Chambers with peach,

"Im going to blow this joint down!"shouted the shadowed man,

he put a ticking time bomb on the floor and it quickly started counting down from 10,

"SAVE YOURSELF MARIO! USE THE TELEPORT STAR, IT CAN TELEPORT 1 PERSON!" Said princess peach.

Mario did just that as the whole castle blew up. The Sky went dark, The rain came down and a storm started, it was as if mushroom kingdom knew what had just happened to peach, Mario saw a body flying down from the sky, it landed outside the royal lake, Mario instantly realised who the body was it was peach!

Mario picked up peach as tears fell from his eyes, the haze of his tears made it hard to see, he vowed to save peach from any danger... that promise was broken! As he was carrying peach a book fell out of her dress called: The Diary Of A Princess... Mario looked inside...

Jan 5TH 1988: Bowser has trapped me! I hope Mario comes  
Dec 1990 : Its Christmas in toadtown with my love Mario  
July 2010 : Mario will always save me...

Mario's eyes glinted with sparkling tears at the sight of these words but then he found a page in the back... It had a huge heart full of Mario pictures over the years and in the centre it said my hero... Mario was furious. he grabbed his hat and threw it over the star lake with anger! He was going to find that shadowed man! Save roselina and KILL THE SHADOWED MAN" 


	3. A Royal Funeral

It was the day after the death of peach. The winter breeze and snow blew straight through the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario got dressed in all his clothes apart from his hat (Which was now gone). He headed outside and got on his motorcycle with a toad,

"I cant believe she's gone" the toad said to Mario...

"I know " Mario replied,

The cold winters snow was getting heavier. Finally arriving at the Mushroom Kingdom Cemetery, Mario got off his bike and looked at the grave it said

Here Lies The Body Of  
Princess Peach Toadstool,  
The Greatest Princess Of The  
Kingdom  
1985 - 2010

Mario Read out loud a poem which said:

Princess peach shall always be loved  
Including her white Glove  
Her Dress had gone, Her Hair, Her Smile  
She made ALL our lives worthwhile

The whole audience cried and clapped at these words, Mario truly touched the heart of dozens.  
After the funeral Mario packed his bags got on his motorbike and rode off into the distance. He was going to avenge the death of peach by killing the shadowed man himself!


	4. An Unlikely Alliance

Mario Rode off into the distance, He told himself that the best place to go now would be the comet observatory to look for clues and ask the stars questions, His bike started floating in the air and he was well on his way to the Comet Observatory, He flew past several planets but in the end he got there, When He arrived he was devastated. The comet observatory was burning, Mario heard a loud roar...

Mario flew onto the planet and found Bowser burning it down, Mario stopped the fire, startled Bowser so Bowser was paralysed, Mario looked around and found nobody else anywhere, Mario told Bowser of the things that the shadowed man has done, As Bowser found out about the princess's death a flamed tear fell from his eye, he let out a huge roar and broke Mario's motorbike!

"I will help you defeat him!" Bowser told Mario,

"You can use my ship!" Bowser said...

Mario told Bowser that they have to explore the planet for clues, Then Bowser said "The Only clue I found was this..." In Bowser's hand was a small brown shoe... what could this be? Mario got into Bowser's ship with him and the engine started and they shot of into the distance...


End file.
